Pancakes
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When connor and greg says pancakes all the time much to Amaya's Annoyance but after luna girl hit Owlette really badly Catboy And gekko should learn not to annoy others Desclaimer: I don't own the PJ masks!(Seriously)


Pancakes

It all started at Thursday on the school playground and our heroes and their classmates are playing until then Connor and Greg approach to Amaya with a happy expression.

Amaya: Hey guys

Connor: Pancakes!

Greg: Pancakes!

Amaya: Pancakes?

Just then Cameron appears

Cameron:(Slightly Annoyed) They've been playing that stupid pancake game by saying it to many times and it's annoying and second…KEEP YOUR BOYFRIEND CONNOR TO SHUT UP SOMETIME!  
Amaya: Jeez Cameron that was rude to talk to me like that and second of all for the last time! We. Are. Not. Dating. We. Are. Just. Friends.

Cameron: Whatever just keep them from annoying everyone to much.

Just then he left.

Connor: Pancakes!

Greg: Pancakes! Pancakes!

Amaya: If you guys like pancakes so much then let me draw pancakes.

Amaya draw few pictures of pancakes and show it to them.

Connor: Pancakes! Pancakes! (Showing her a picture of master fang)

Greg: Pancakes! (Showing her a picture of Lizards and stuff)

Amaya: But you guys just said pancakes I just draw pancakes and cause you two say pancakes and then I show it you too but you two show me different pictures like you want me to draw. How was that make sense?

Greg: Pancakes!

Amaya(Getting a bit annoyed) Yeah just tell me okay?

Connor and Greg:(Singing) Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes!

SONG END  
Amaya: Okay I guess that make sense but i-(Heard someone screaming)What was going on?

Connor: Pancakes… Pancakes, Pancakes!

Greg: Pancakes!

Amaya:( Getting Annoyed) Yeah I guess that's a yes.

Adult 1: My car is stolen!

Girl: Aahhh MY PHONE WAS STOLEN!

Random kid: What happen to the playground?!

Random kid 2: Yeah and there's no playground stuff!

Greg: Pancakes! Pancakes!

Connor: (Nods his head) Pancakes!

Amaya: Will you guys stop saying pancakes it's getting Annoying.

Connor and Greg:( Probably agreed) Pancakes!

Amaya: PJ masks we're on our way!

The trio fist bumped.

Trio: Into the night to save the day!

LATER AT NIGHT 9:00 P.M

Narrator: Night in the city! And a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with you day!

Amaya presses her bracelet.

Narrator: Amaya becomes…

Amaya becomes Owlette.

Owlette: Owlette!

Connor presses his bracelet

Narrator: Connor becomes…

Connor becomes Catboy.

Catboy: Pancakes!

Greg presses his bracelet.

Narrator: Greg becomes…

Greg becomes gekko.

Gekko: Pancakes!

The PJ masks flew to their secret Head Quarters.

Narrator and PJ masks: THE PJ MASKS!

The PJ Picture Player shows up.

Catboy: (Investigating the crime scene from the picture player) Pancakes! Pancakes Pancakes!

Gekko: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Owlette: Will you guys stop saying that this is serious!

Catboy: Pancakes!

Catboy presses a button which leads to the Cat- mobile or Cat Car or whatever you like to call it.

The trio straight up to the cat-mobile and buckle up their seat belts and drive through the city.

Catboy: Pancakes! (Probably trying to activate his cat ears) Pancakes Pancakes!

Owlette: Do you realize you can't activate your powers if you kept on saying Pancakes all the time?

Owlette: Super Owl Eyes!

She uses her Owl eyes and found nothing but Luna girl stealing things from every other houses with her luna magnet.

Owlette: That was Luna girl! Go that way!

Catboy: Pancakes!

They drive up to Luna girl's destination once they make it they pull over and jump out

Luna girl: Well well well! If it wasn't the PJ masks! I am glad you show and especially last month about that valentine part and your cat and owl friend are disgusting about that day!

Gekko: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Luna girl:(Confuse) What did you say?

Catboy: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Luna girl: I don't understand what you PJ pests say so… WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Owlette: They said that why do you have all of those stuff?

Owlette points at a pile of things that luna girl stole.

Luna girl: Oh this? That is some things I like to steal like this one a phone and second a car.

Gekko: Pancakes,Pancakes?

Luna girl: What did you say this time?

Owlette: He said that why you need a car you don't know how to drive!

Luna girl: Oh I won't but my moths will drive for me and third all of the daytime toys and everything in the playground! Muahahahah! And the last part of my list to steal is that I will steal everything you have in your HQ! IF you tell me your password to get inside!

Catboy: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Catboy tried to run off to the stolen items but after saying pancakes he's super cat speed is not active

Luna girl: Are you too slow to say pancakes all the time kitty cat?

Luna girl caught catboy with her luna magnet.

Gekko: Pancakes!

While luna girl was distracted gekko ran up to the stolen items.

Gekko: Pan-Pancakes!

But after pancakes he's super gekko muscles are not activate to lift the stolen stuff due to not saying it's name to activate it.

Luna Girl: (Notices gekko) Do you think you can take all of the stuff huh? Take this!

Luna girl caught him with her Luna magnet and both catboy and gekko are trap.

Owlette: Hold on guys! Super Owl wing wind!

She uses her Owl wing wind to create a massive wind so strong as a cyclone and it force Luna girl to drop her Luna magnet and both boys are free

Luna girl: You maybe free but I'm going to your HQ and steal everything from it! Moths!

Luna girl ran to the car's drivers and fasten her seat belt.

Luna girl: Moths drive! To their HQ!

Her moths use all of their strength and hit the gas and both luna girl and her moths escape with the car and the stolen items!

Owlette: Are you guys alright?

Gekko: Pancakes! Pancakes!

Catboy: Pancakes!

Owlette: Listen guys this is not a game saying pancakes doesn't solve anything and you'll annoy everyone if you keep saying that. Okay?

Catboy: (Nods his head) Pancakes!

Owlette;(Getting really annoyed) Forget it and let's go!

Few moments later with an Owlette Symbol

The car has stop because of the moths.

Luna girl: Why did you moths stop?!

Moths point at the traffic light which is red.

Luna girl: I don't care! Just drive!

Just then a cat-mobile pull over in front of them and the Owlette is the one who got out.

Luna Girl: Ah it's the little birdy and where is your annoying cat and lizard friend.

Owlette: You don't need to know where they are Luna girl…

While distracting Catboy and Gekko are at the back of the Cat-mobile.

Catboy: Pancakes! (Slowly run to the building without getting caught)

Gekko: Pancakes!

Catboy tried to jump to the building but he can't when he say pancakes he can't activate his powers.

And gekko tried to sneak to her and activate his super gekko camouflage and slowly sneak with but after saying pancakes he is not fully invisible and he thought he was invisible but no.

Luna Girl: Aha! So there you are you lizard fiend!

Owlette: Gekko! I said use you camouflage to sneak up with her! How come you're not fully invisible?!

Gekko:(Nervously) Pancakes…

Luna girl notices catboy trying to jump a building while saying pancakes.

Luna girl: Ha! You PJ pests won't stop anything! Like (Points at their HQ) I'm getting close to your secret headquarters!

Owlette: Oh no you don't! Super owl wings!

Owlette flew faster to Luna girl but Luna girl use her Luna magnet to attract the car and use it to hit Owlette badly much to their shock.

Catboy and Gekko: Pancakes! ! !

Owlette crash a wall and fall onto to the ground and she is in a weak condition. Catboy and Gekko approach to her and check she is okay and there in luck she is okay and still conscious but in a very bad pain and she can't move

Gekko: Pancakes,Pancakes?

Catboy: Gekko we should stop saying…

Gekko: Pancakes?

Catboy: That's right. Look what it led us if we just goofing around saying pancakes instead of focusing our mission and we let owlette in a very bad pain.

Gekko: I agree with you catboy. I just realized if we kept saying all the time and we might annoy everyone and everyone will hate us! I'm feeling bad and it's all our fault.

Catboy: I know gekko. I know.

Owlette:(weakly speak) It's okay guys I know your just saying to have fun and…(Groans in pain) Fighting crime in the night is also fun.

Catboy: You're right some people are annoyed by our little pancake game but what if we annoyed Luna girl too? But this will be the last time to say pancakes.

Gekko: You're right Catboy.

Catboy and gekko: It's time to be a hero!

Catboy: Alright luna girl hurting our own friend is gone too far!

Gekko: Yeah! And you will be sorry!

Luna girl: Oh finally you PJ pests speak well now but that doesn't stop me from going to your HQ but first if you tell me the password.

Gekko: Oh we have a password it's something even annoying.

Luna girl: Like what? Is it a password from your own word?

Catboy: Exactly

Pancake song 2

Catboy and gekko:(Singing) Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!

PANCAKES! ! ! !

Catboy and Gekko: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Luna girl: AAAHHHH! STOP! ! ! IT'S ANNOYING!

Catboy and Gekko: Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

Luna Girl: THAT'S IT! TAKE YOUR STUPID STUFF WITH YOU INCLUDING THE CAR! LUNA BOARD

Luna girl's hoverboard appears and she hop on it.

Luna girl: MOTHS LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

Luna girl and her moths left leaving the stolen items and the car

Catboy: We did it! Yeah!

Owlette Slowly got up and went to the guys.

Owlette: You guys really nailed it on Luna girl!

Gekko: Yeah and me and catboy are so sorry that we kept saying pancakes and goofing around and make you feel annoyed too.

Owlette: That's okay guys.

Catboy: PJ masks all shout hooray!

PJ masks: Cause we say pancakes and save the day!

THE NEXT DAY

Amaya: So what do you guys think of my flossy flash drawing?

Greg: Cool Chameleons! Nice drawing Amaya!

Connor notice the cafeteria is selling pancakes.

Connor: Greg look! Pancakes!

Amaya: But I thought you guys already learn that lesson.

Connor: No I mean seriously look! There are selling pancakes!

Amaya: You know what? Pancake is my favorite breakfast.

Greg: Let's go buy them!

Then our young heroes went to the cafeteria

THE END


End file.
